


The Greatest Lie

by DrSeraphinaCrane



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: But with a touch of obsession, Compared to Eobard that is, It's those two after all, Lex is so naive by the way, M/M, More like alliance+friendship, not really a romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrSeraphinaCrane/pseuds/DrSeraphinaCrane
Summary: They've stomached their fair share of lies. Enough is enough.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not so much following the DC plotline as developing their relationship, really. I created this story mainly so that I could figure out how their dynamics would affect one another, since they aren't that different in some regard. Ideas about plot will come naturally, I hope. :) Open to suggestions! Please leave a kudo or comment if you can, and thank you for reading.

 

】【

 Eobard sometimes wondered if there ever existed a line, blurred or not, between the right and the wrong. From his childish obsession with the Flash that gradually evolved into a hatred that transcended time and space, things had gotten out of even his control and escalated almost to an art. And he, always the calm player in this game of chess, always one step ahead, had somehow found himself lost in the swirl of fate somewhere along the way, had stopped asking ‘why’, whether it be to himself or to destiny. If he was the overconfident and rash man he had once been, he would travel back further in time and caution his younger self against falling into a treacherous state of self-assurance; but therein lay the paradox.

More than once in the past decade, he had questioned how all this happened, how he had risked and gambled more and more in his vendetta against the Flash, up until the point he had almost lost everything. His speed, his ticket home- his very _existence_ , even. Yet, there was no way he could have known then what he learnt now. Such was the beauty and tragedy of hindsight.

And much as he sneered upon the ones stuck in the past and unable to move on, the occasional doubt would still snake into his tight-wound mind. Was it all justified? Was it worth it? Yes, it had to be, because there was no other way, not for him...them. The Flash and his Reverse- they were destined to be opposites and arch nemeses of one another, and the fact that it was his own future self's actions that resulted in Barry Allen's deplorable treatment of his past self which, in turn, caused him to follow in the footsteps of said future self... Well, fate has always been a most funny thing.

  But that was wistful thinking. False and real, truth and lie- he had stopped seeing the universe in black and white since fifteen years ago. As he said to an unconscious Barry, it has been an education.

  Those were the most truthful words he had uttered in a long, long time.

】【

  Lex considered himself a realist- no, not a cynic, thank you, for his views were perfectly pragmatic. Because, and let's face it, no good could ever last in this world, and if you're not a wolf, then you're a lamb. Meeeh… Oof! Swallowed by the big bad wolf. And when that happens, do tell him honestly: what did you possibly expect? Would you morally condemn the wolf- ‘Oh you shouldn't have eaten me, we were meant to be friends!’, or more hilarious still- 'You said you'd protect us, oh you'd never hurt us!'. Laugh, go on, keep on laughing until you cry yourself hoarse. Nah uh, he wasn’t joking. This is exactly the state of America's present, and would be its future unless someone did something about it.

  Hmm, let's see. Superman. Super- _man_. How sad, how ignorant, to come up with such an impossible title for the Kryptonian! For how could he be super, standing high above in his self-proclaimed superiority overlooking humankind, and be a man at the same time? Curious! How indeed? Answer him, if you could?

  Too bad. You couldn’t. He couldn’t. An all-powerful existence could only be good if it was controlled, but if it could be kept under control, then why oh why would we call it all-powerful? In the end, it all came down to the ‘could’, and this was precisely what must be focused on- could, not should. Otherwise, a degree of trust would be implied, and no sensible person would rely on sentiment in matters such as these.

  As Lex sipped his bourbon, he glared up at the inverted painting in all the glory of its blatant and mocking truth. An alarm clock, _ding_ , a constant reminder of this country's greatest lie.

  That power could ever be innocent.

 


	2. 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to follow the BvS plotline for now, so it's going to be DCEU-centric. :) Happy reading and please leave a comment and/or kudo XD

 

  Eobard had to admit that he had no concrete idea as to how he managed to survive, how he still existed. Certainly, he was well aware that his identity would linger on at various points on the timeline, but  _him_? With his idiotic ancestor committing suicide, he was supposed to be gone according to every law of physics, and yet here he was. Breathing.

  Cautiously, he opened his eyes but promptly shut them again under the invasive white light. One thing was obvious: this wasn't STAR Labs. And the memories from earlier came rushing back in a flood of taunts, mocking him with his raw failure and white-hot hate. Clenching his teeth, Eobard forced down the rage that threatened to overtake his rationality and told himself that this was neither the time nor the place to dwell on the past. Except, he thought with a bitter smirk, he didn't exactly have a future now, did he? No plan to follow, no home to go back to. Eobard felt sick as the dawning realisation settled heavily in the pit of his stomach.

  But he had to move on, had to go past the point that seemed to signify everything was over, even though he pondered over the merits of nonexistence versus a reality where all his hopes and goals were shattered.

  It was with this self-mockery that Eobard opened his eyes once more. At least, he was correct in his previous assumption that he was in unfamiliar territory- a highly advanced research lab (for the time period he was stuck in, that is), but not much else. The long-time predator had lost his bearings, or so it seemed.

  Not likely. Quickly calming down as if he had never lost control in the first place, Eobard stretched and carefully held a hand behind his back- unrestrained, thankfully- as he tested the state of his speed-force, ceasing the instant the familiar vibrations began. Well, it was at the very least no worse than he last found it, but no better either. By this point he supposed he should feel lucky for still having it at all. It was just his luck, too, that the door slid open right as he intended to investigate the room he woke up in.

  'Ah! And he awakes.'

  Concealing every speck of surprise he felt but leaving behind a moderate amount of confusion, Eobard smoothed his expressions over and appraised the man as inconspicuously as possible. Mid-twenties, eccentric mannerisms, energetic, intelligent. He was suddenly reminded of Cisco whom, on his first day at work, had also worn a T-shirt under his suit.

  'I'm at a loss about my current predicament, I'm afraid. Would you be so kind as to exp-'

  'Oh yes,' The strange young man had literally bounced to him before he could finish his sentence. 'Yes, about that, how do you feel? It's not every day one can get spat out of a wormhole, hm.'

  The underlying meaning was clear, and Eobard was instantly on full alert. 'A wormhole, you say?'

  'Yep!' The stress was placed on the  _p_  as if he was popping bubble-gum. 'I'm Lex Luthor, by the way. You're in my labs, Mr...?' Luthor held out a hand, the gesture innocent as could be.

  However, the problem was that Lex Luthor didn't look like this in his world, which further confirmed his suspicions of being transferred to an alternative universe. ‘Thorne. Harrison Thorne, pleased to make your acquaintance.’ After the events in the pipeline, Eobard didn’t intend to reveal his real name anytime soon, and without a mirror at his disposal, he could only hope that his present face was his own and not Harrison Wells’. Much as he would have liked otherwise, he still knew very little about this particular universe.

  ‘Charmed, charmed.’ Resting his hands on his waist leisurely, Luthor’s murky grey eyes glittered in what could only be described as barely-contained excitement. ‘Oh, imagine my surprise when a hole was ripped right through the air and- _riiiiip_ \- out you fell, like you’ve just been tossed out of paradise. Fascinating! Now, the question is,’ Eobard didn’t blink even as the other man’s face was suddenly inches away from his. ‘Are you an angel…or are you a devil?’

  ‘I’m no one of consequence.’ He smiled coolly, borrowing the line of the other Wells so many years ago.

  ‘Haha.’ It was a dry laugh, to be sure, and the thinly veiled threat hang in the air, one that would make a lesser man cringe. ‘Do you know what happens to the ones guilty of fraud? Hmm let me think- ah, Hell’s eighth circle- I wonder which are you? Are you the falsifier that will wail in an eternity of pain and suffering? Or are you a sower of discord, coming here to cause chaos- beware, _Harrison_ , holding one’s own head and innards isn’t a pleasant task.’

  Despite the circumstances, Eobard found himself intrigued by the hate dripping from those words; whatever it was directed at, the emotion was more than familiar to him. ‘I’d say I’m as clueless as you are concerning how I came to be here.’ The most convincing lies were, of course, buried under truths. ‘I don’t suppose you could tell me which year it is?’

  ‘Aha!’ Clasping his hands together as if he had just stumbled upon a chance discovery, Luthor grinned like a cat that tasted the canary. ‘Welcome to 2016, time-travelling speedster. Where- ah, pardon me- _when_ exactly are you from?’

  Eobard’s eyes narrowed; the course of events had taken an unexpected turn, and he disliked the feeling of not being in control of the situation. ‘2186. Well, it seems I’ve come a long way. But colour me curious, Mr Luthor: why would you assume I’m a speedster?’

  ‘Bah.’ Luthor waved his hand dismissively. ‘Call me Lex- Mr Luthor was my dad, and I’m definitely not him. And as for the part of you being a speedster,’ he shrugged carefully as if they were discussing the weather, but by now Eobard knew well not to be deceived by such appearance. ‘What kind of irresponsible fool do you take me for? LexCorp is filled with bright minds of potential, and our R&D department has _kindly_ run a full body scan upon your arrival.’

  ‘Oh, I don’t doubt your abilities, Lex. Quite the contrary, in fact.’ Inclining his head placidly, Eobard mentally filed the young entrepreneur’s attitude towards his father away for future exploitation. ‘From our brief conversation, I see you as someone capable of formulating unique ideas, and just as well equipped with the drive to achieve whatever you set your mind to. Unlike most people in society, you have the will and the means for success, I would say.’

  Seemingly thrown slightly off balance by this response, Lex quickly regained his bearings and gestured for him to follow with all smiling eyes and faultless hospitality. ‘You, sir, are an interesting fellow!’ The smile, overly enthusiastic to the onlooker, curled unsymmetrically at the corner of his thin lips. ‘I’m sure we can work _something_ out.’ Fingers tapping on the edge of the desk, Lex looked at him innocently. ‘So, what do you do? Besides running at…super speed, that is.’ There was a tiny grimace of distaste that most would have missed.

  ‘Well.’ For the first time since he woke up, Eobard’s smile was almost genuine. ‘I’m the best physicist where I come from.’

 

 

 


End file.
